


Здравствуйте, я ваша тетя (и дядя)!

by Lyna_SH



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyna_SH/pseuds/Lyna_SH
Summary: Шел четвертый сезон.





	

**_Действующие лица_ **

_Марк Гэтисс и Стивен Моффат_

_Периодически — супруга Моффата, продюсер Сью Верчу_

_Герои/актеры присутствуют тут же, как бы показываясь в воображении создателей_

 

_Лондон, наши дни. Квартира Стивена Моффата._

_Моффат, торжествуя:_ О, какой это будет сезон! Я тебе говорю, Маркуша: такого они не ждут!  
  
_Гэтисс, оживленно потирая руки:_ Это чудненько! Чудненько! Божественно! Такого даже я бы не придумал! Потрясающе! Сестра Шерлока и Майкрофта оказалась их братом! _(Бормочет на смеси немецкого и турецкого, то есть, как ему кажется, на сербском.)_

 _Моффат, осуждающе:_ Маркуша, брат оказался сестрой. Чувствуешь разницу?

 _Гэтисс, небрежно отмахиваясь и все больше возбуждаясь:_ О, это такие перспективы, такой полет! Если мы будем развивать эту линию… Значит так, Стив, записывай! У Шерлока и Майкрофта обнаружится двоюродный брат и племянник, он же свекровь по маме. Их дедушка окажется невесткой брата сестры кузена. А невестка — дядей по папе. В шестом сезоне дядя окажется тетей, одновременно четвероюродной снохой, деверем и — о, этого они точно не ждут! — той самой сестрой Майкрофта и Шерлока. И круг замкнется!

 _Моффат, примирительно:_ Маркуша, по-моему, ты слишком увлекся.

 _Шерлок/Камбербэтч, небритый, что-то нюхая в углу из пакета:_ А мне нравится! _(Глупо смеется.)_

 _Моффат:_ А это еще что?

 _Какие-то бородатые люди, на пороге, кланяясь до земли:_ Барин, не гневайся! Не вели казнить, позволь слово молвить! Мы какие-то бородатые люди. Мы пришли в Лондон издалека. Пешком.

 _Моффат, нетерпеливо:_ В чем проблема?  
  
_Какие-то бородатые люди:_ Мы играли каких-то бородатых людей еще в третьем сезоне. Нас отправили в Сербию и бросили. Денег не заплатили, но мы пришли в Лондон. Пешком. Потом нас отправили в Грузию и… _(Обнимаются и горько плачут, не в силах говорить.)_

 _Моффат, все больше раздражаясь:_ Да-да, я понял. Вас опять бросили. Денег снова не заплатили. И вы пришли в Лондон. Пешком. Тоже мне ходоки… Сью, щедрый свет моих глаз, королева моего кошелька, живительный финансовый источник для воплощения моей творческой ерунды! Что у нас с деньгами? Наличка есть?  

 _Сью Верчу, выглядывая из кухни, злобно бормочет:_ Вот же заразы эти какие-то бородатые люди. Таки выбрались из Грузии, а я уж надеялась… _(Притворно улыбается.)_ У вас контракт?    
  
_Какие-то бородатые люди, кланяясь до земли:_ Барыня, не изволь гневаться!

 _Сью Верчу:_ Говорите же!

 _Какие-то бородатые люди:_ Да, барыня, бессрочный контракт на все сезоны.

 _Сью Верчу:_ Ну вот же! Заплатим на следующем сезоне! А пока берите гонорар бюстиками Тэтчер! И, Маркуша, глянь-ка на карту Европы!

 _Гэтисс:_ Куда смотреть, царица?

 _Сью Верчу:_ Все, что восточнее Лондона. Пальцем ткни! Все дикие страны, полные каких-то бородатых людей, которые постоянно устраивают военные перевороты. То ли дело мы, англичане! Центр просвещенности, цивилизации, прогресса! Да что там — центр самой Вселенной! Империя Света!.. Ну что, нашел?  

 _Гэтисс, не глядя, тычет в карту:_ Какая-то Молдавия. Это на юге. Впервые слышу.

 _Сью Верчу, заговорщически подмигивая мужу:_ Вот! Там даже тепло! Будете играть каких-то бородатых людей в какой-то Молдавии. Можете выходить, до пятого сезона дойдете. И не забудьте выучить пару фраз на молдавском.

 _Гэтисс, оживленно:_ Да будет вам известно, что молдавский — это смесь эфиопского с пуэрториканским!

 _Моффат, ласково:_ Маркуша, заткнись. 

 _Шерлок/Камбербэтч, по-прежнему нюхая:_ А мне нравится! _(Восхищенно плачет.)_

 _Какие-то бородатые люди:_ Спасибо, барыня! Вовек не забудем. _(Кланяются до земли, уходят.)_

 _Мэри / Аманда Эббингтон:_ А можно я тоже пойду? Отпустите меня, мне домой надо. Тем более, Мэри убили, а меня и так все ненавидят.

 _Моффат, авторитетно:_ Стоять! Вспомни, что говорил Мольер!

 _Мэри / Аманда Эббингтон:_ Жан-Батист?  
  
_Моффат:_ Он самый, Жан-Баптист… Почему никто не смеется? Это шутка, у меня все шутки смешные.

 _Шерлок/Камбербэтч, сквозь целлофановый пакет:_ А мне нравится! _(Хрюкает.)_

 _Моффат:_ Мольер говорил: драматическое действие равно драматическому противодействию. Чем больше тебя ненавидят, тем больше любят. Ну, не тебя, Аманда, конечно. Нас. Будешь до последнего в кадре. До самого последнего сезона! В голове Джона будешь! В голове миссис Хадсон будешь! В голове Молли будешь! И даже Лестрейду будешь являться! Все взвоют. Это публика, дорогуша, а она мазохистка. В общем, шагом марш в строй, спецназ ты наш кудрявый! Так, что у нас там? Брат оказался сестрой. Маркуша, еще есть идеи?  
  
_Гэтисс:_ М-м-м…

 _Моффат:_ И всегда у нас так. Ну соберись! Три серии по девяносто минут. Это двести семьдесят минут минус титры раз в три года. Хронометраж надо чем-то заполнять.

 _Шерлок/Камбербэтч, выскакивая из угла с пустым пакетом на голове:_ Я великий шекспировский актер! Я играл Доктора Стрэнджа на датском! Дайте мне пистолет! Дайте мне прочитать монолог Генриха! Дайте мне прочитать монолог Генриха с пистолетом! Дайте!!!

 _Гэтисс, испуганно:_ Стив, пусть читает! Хоть на двадцать минут! Пусть хоть по стенам ходит! Ты его видишь?! Не связывайся!

 _Моффат, невозмутимо:_ Какого еще Генриха?

 _Шерлок/Камбербэтч:_ Да любого!

 _Моффат, хлопая себя по лбу, ликуя:_ «Любого» — вот ключевое слово! Записывай, Маркуша: серийный маньяк убивает любых людей. И дайте что-то понюхать артисту, а то у него почки откажут.

_Сью Верчу появляется из кухни, подает артисту новый пакет с белым порошком. Тот благодарно забивается в угол и упоительно нюхает._

_Настоящий Шерлок, в ярости, из чулана, колотит в металлическую дверь:_ Выпустите меня!!!

 _Моффат:_ Обойдешься.  

 _Гэтисс:_ А не надо было мешать нашим гениальным идеям и путаться под ногами! Не надо было быть таким наивным! Как дети, честное слово! _(Обращается в пустоту.)_ Вас, многоуважаемый, это тоже касается.

 _Призрак Артура Конан Дойла, смущенно покашливая:_ Вообще-то, когда я говорил, что вы можете делать с моим героем всё, что угодно, я не имел в виду…

 _Моффат, нетерпеливо перебивая:_ Ой, ну достал! Ну прям достал уже, ей-богу!

_Вынимает из ящика пистолет и стреляет в призрака. Тот разваливается на части и испаряется._

_Моффат:_ Тьфу ты, нечисть, брр… Так, что у нас с Джоном? Где наш любимый Джон, честь и — местами — совесть сериала?  
  
_Джон/Фриман, игриво размахивая искусственным цветочком:_ Тут я!

 _Гэтисс:_ О господи. Что у тебя с прической?

 _Джон/Фриман:_ А я теперь кобель, прошу любить и жаловать.

 _Все:_ Что?!

 _Джон/Фриман:_ Модель! Ну, в рекламе снимался. Только со съемочной площадки — и сразу сюда… А вам что послышалось?

 _Моффат:_ Поздно. Будешь кобелем. Так и запишем.

 _Джон/Фриман:_ Кобелем так кобелем. Кому цветочек?

 _Настоящий Джон из чулана:_ Выпустите меня!!! 

 _Моффат:_ Обойдешься.  

_Из чулана доносятся скупые рыдания, настоящий Шерлок утешает настоящего Джона и посылает бессвязные проклятия._

_Джон/Фриман, фривольно:_ Они там что — обнимаются?

 _Шерлок/Камбербэтч:_ А мне нравится! Пусть обнимаются! Пусть Джон плачет на плече у Шерлока! _(Выскакивает на середину с пакетом на голове, читает пронзительный монолог с интонацией шекспировского Генриха_ _V_ _.)_ Люди — это люди! Даже Джон Уотсон! Люди — любые люди, которые посылают смс! Людей надо любить! Любить по-любому! Я Шерлок, гений, и я люблю людей! Я тоже человек, как и любой! Любого человека можно полюбить, даже меня!   

 _Ганнибал Лектер, внезапно на пороге:_ Вам психиатр не нужен?  
  
_Моффат, в сторону:_ Дрянь такая! _(Обращается к Лектеру.)_ Милейший, я знаю, что часть наших поклонников ушла в фэндом «Ганнибала»! Но зачем так издеваться, дорогой вы мой человек? К чему эта дешевая жестокость? Вы же утонченный маньяк, а не какая-то жалкая престарелая секретарша из МИ-6!

 _Ганнибал Лектер, самодовольно улыбаясь, что-то прожевывая:_ Воля ваша. _(Пристально смотрит на Моффата.)_ Что-то я проголодался… Не желаете ли отобедать?

 _Моффат, в гневе:_ Снимите сначала собственный четвертый сезон, а потом угрожайте! Придумайте, как спаслись ваши герои, а потом запугивайте!

 _Гэтисс, шепчет на ухо Моффату:_ Стив, только не проговорись ему про синий батут! А то ведь сопрет такую гениальную идею! Видишь, околачивается тут, подслушивает! Идите-идите в свои Чертоги, любезнейший!

 _Ганнибал Лектер уходит, плотоядно облизываясь:_ Ну-ну… Пишите-пишите… Я еще вернусь… А все же хороший специалист вам бы не помешал. 

 _Моффат, в озарении:_ Да! Психотерапевт Джона — это сестра Шерлока!!!

_Все замирают в восторженном онемении._

_Настоящий Шерлок, глухо, с мучительным стоном, из чулана:_ Вы понижаете IQ всей планеты!

 _Неизвестная женщина-психотерапевт, расталкивая всех:_ Я Эвр! _(Бьет Джона/Фримана пистолетом по голове.)_ Как вы не догадались?  
  
_Джон/Фриман:_ Ай! Как я мог догадаться, я даже слова такого не знаю!

 _Неизвестная женщина-психотерапевт:_ Эвр — это греческое имя!

 _Джон/Фриман:_ Я и греческого не знаю! Отстаньте, женщина! Хотя нет, останьтесь. Хотите цветочек? Позвольте представиться: кобель. А давайте обмениваться текстовыми сообщениями!  
  
_Мэри / Аманда Эббингтон, шепотом:_ Отче наш театральный Мольер, иже еси! И избави нас от лукавого! Аминь!

 _Шерлок/Камбербэтч, нюхая:_ А мне нравится! Я Феб лучезарный. Когда не нюхаю!

 _Гэтисс, приосанившись, изображая Майкрофта:_ А я Геракл. Когда хорошо поем.

 _Голос Ирэн Адлер, с эротическим придыханием, на телефоне Шерлока:_ А я побуду Горгоной, мне такая прическа к лицу.

 _Миссис Хадсон / Уна Стаббс подъезжает на красной машине, неудачно паркуется и сносит фасад дома:_ А я… А я… А я… _(Поигрывает ключами от красной машины.)_ А я вот читала, что некоторым актерам разрешают забирать реквизит с площадки. В виде исключения. _(Ухает, как сова.)_ Знаете ли вы, что похожи на рептилий?

 _Моффат:_ Маркуша, это она к чему? Что она несет?  
  
_Гэтисс:_ Да, не по тексту. Какие-то глюки. Кажется, нас забанили в «Википедии». Придется по памяти. Что у нас греческими героями? Каких еще знаешь?  
  
_Зевс с неба:_ Я вас и забанил! Я вам напомню! Я вам всё припомню! Знаете, что значит Рок в переводе с греческого?

 _Все, в ужасе:_ Нет!

 _Зевс:_ Рок значит Рейтинг! И сейчас я вам его обвалю!!!

_Грохот, взрывы, крики, пламя, дым._

_Сью Верчу, с визгом, на кухне:_ О-ёёё, вот это класс! ВВС дала нам деньги на настоящего пиротехника!!!

 _Зевс, разводя руками:_ Ну, тут я бессилен. _(Понуро удаляется.)_

_Из дыма боком выходит Мориарти/Скотт._

_Мориарти/Скотт, с нарисованной дыркой в черепе, несмело:_ Мисс ми?

 _Моффат, отряхиваясь:_ Я тебя просил появляться? Исчезни, ты, Мориарти Шредингера! Мы еще не решили, жив ты или нет!

 _Мориарти/Скотт, теряясь:_ Я мог бы спасти сериал… Мисс ми?

 _Моффат:_ Гляди, Маркуша, заладил! _(Кривляется.)_ «Мисс ми, мисс ми!» Не будешь слушаться, я из тебя такую мисс сделаю! Мне это раз плюнуть! Из сестры в брата и обратно! Из дяди в тетю, ха-ха!

 _Неизвестная женщина-психотерапевт, мужским басом:_ Подтверждаю. Я брат, но я же — сестра.

_Мориарти/Скотт спешно ретируется._

_Зрители/Хор, сотрясаясь от непостижимых чувств:_ Где у вас тут в Лондоне можно купить ингибитор памяти?

 _Моффат:_ Слушайте-слушайте, дети! Это интересно! Это гениально! Это шок и трепет! Это… Что это?!

_Раздаются мерные удары, как будто кто-то вышибает плечом дверь чулана, поврежденную взрывом._

_Гэтисс:_ О нет!

 _Шерлок/Камбербэтч, обращаясь к пакету:_ А мне нравится!

_Дверь чулана слетает с петель, на пороге появляются настоящие Джон и Шерлок._

_Настоящие Джон и Шерлок, цитируя «Генриха_ _V_ _»:_ Что ж, снова ринемся, друзья, в пролом, иль трупами своих всю брешь завалим! 

_Все разбегаются, остается только Моффат._

_Моффат, на коленях, в предельном испуге:_ Не убивайте!!!  
  
_Настоящие Шерлок и Джон смеются и переступают через распластанное тело Моффата._

 _Шерлок и Джон:_ Не будем! Не достоин!

 _Моффат, нерешительно:_ Все разбежались! И что теперь делать?.. А может… вернетесь? Я обещаю вас слушаться!

_Шерлок и Джон переглядываются и отрицательно мотают головой._

_Зрители/Хор, а также призрак Конан Дойла машут и зовут:_ Сюда! К нам!  

_Шерлок и Джон идут к Хору и Конан Дойлу. Барабанный бой, приветствия, пушечная пальба._

_Моффат, ползая по полу, собирая листы сценария:_ Маркуша, Сью… Сестра… брат… Один, совсем один… Горе мне, горе…  

 _Тихо вползает Гэтисс:_ Ушли?

 _Моффат бросается ему в объятия и рыдает:_ Друг!!!  

 _Гэтисс:_ Ну ладно тебе! Я тут подумал… Кто у нас самый рейтинговый автор во всей Вселенной после Конан Дойла? Кем мы, англичане, гордимся? В смысле, кого сможет сплавить публике Сью? 

 _Моффат, растерянно:_ Ше… Шекспира?..

 _Гэтисс, с триумфом:_ Вот! А не замутить ли нам сериальчик?.. О, я уже вижу эти титры: «Гамлет» — и панорама современного Лондона! Первый сезон: Гамлет — наркоман в завязке, который не расстается с айфоном…

 _Моффат, просветленно, перебивая:_ О, что это будет за сезон! А дядю Гамлета мы сделаем тетей! Такого они точно не ждут!


End file.
